A multi input multi output (MIMO) communication system, which is an antenna system that can perform a multi input and output, is a technology that can transmit data to several route by increasing an antenna of a base station and a terminal to two or more and detect signals received from a receiving end to each route to reduce interference and reduce each transmission speed.
The terminal using a multi antenna can control a transmission direction of data using a beamforming vector. However, since the beamforming vector can cause the interference between neighboring cells, a need exists for a method to generate a beamforming vector in consideration of the interference between the neighboring cells.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.